


Season

by KateKintail



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: The cluster deal with an earworm.





	Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Promptember 2019

“We had joy, we had fun. We had seasons in the sun. But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time,” Riley sang to herself as she packed up her laptop after a DJ gig. Frowning, she thought about the words that followed in the song. And then, suddenly, there came the chorus again, like a terribly crafted remix she couldn’t turn off. “All right,” she said with a sigh. “Who got this song stuck in my head?”

“Not me. I have never even heard it before,” Capheus replied. He sang as he washed his van’s windshield clean. “Now that spring is in the air, pretty girls are everywhere. Think of me and I’ll be there.” He smiled. “It is rather beautiful.”

“No, it’s rather depressing,” said Sun. But, in the shower, she couldn’t help humming along as one of the choruses cycled through her mind once more. Then the song continued on. “Goodbye Papa please pray for me. I was the black sheep of the family—okay, this isn’t funny anymore. Who’s responsible for this?” 

Kala hummed absentmindedly, mostly repeating the first verse and chorus over and over again as she measured chemicals, checked and double-checked the amounts, filled beakers and test tubes. “Learned of love and ABC's. Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees.”

Wolfgang directly followed her lyrics, “Goodbye my friend it's hard to die. When all the birds are singing in the sky.” He frowned and paused, fork halfway to his mouth. Sun was right. It really was depressing, though he kind of liked that it was. We all had to go sometime; at least this guy got his goodbyes in. That was more than some people got.

“I’m trying to work here, people!”Lito complained under his breath. “How am I supposed to remember my lines when I’ve got this song ground ‘round and ‘round in my head? You tried to teach me right from wrong. Too much wine and too much song. Wonder how I got along… Knock it off!” 

“Who’s Michelle?” Nomi kissed Amanita’s belly and raised her head, a questioning look on her face. Amanita looked suspicious, but in a playful way. “You were murmuring something, and I distinctly heard the name Michelle. Who—”

“It’s from a song I can’t get out of my head,” Nomi told her. She sang as she delivered little kisses up Amanita’s side, making the woman shiver happily. “Goodbye Michelle my little one. You gave me love and helped me find the sun. And every time that I was down you would always come around and get my feet back on the ground.” She kissed Amanita’s shoulder and then moved toward her mouth. 

Will sat in a diner, nursing a cup of coffee. It had been one hell of a shift, and he couldn’t switch off now. Thoughts kept popping into his head only to be driven out by the song playing on the old jukebox in the corner. He couldn’t help singing along. “Now that the spring is in the air, with the flowers everywhere, I wish that we could both be there.” The jukebox made a terrible, mechanical screech. Then there was a click and a whir, and then the broken thing started the song all over again. With a wince, Will silently apologized to the others and took another sip of coffee. “We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun…”

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the prompt, I couldn't get this song out of my head. I tried to shake it and write something else, but I couldn't. So I decided to just use that for the story.
> 
> "Seasons in the Sun" was performed by Terry Jacks. According to Wikipedia, it is based off the song "Le Moribond" by Belgian singer-songwriter Jacques Brel with lyrics rewritten by American singer-poet Rod McKuen.


End file.
